


Nie zranisz mnie, Derek

by orphan_account



Series: Sterekowe pierwsze razy [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, First Time, M/M, Top!Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Co? Nie zranisz mnie, Derek. Wiem to. Ufam ci.<br/>- I w tym problem - mruknął mężczyzna. - Za bardzo mi ufasz i zbyt mocno we mnie wierzysz. To nienaturalne.<br/>- Co ty bredzisz? Kocham cię, ty wielki idioto. To całkowicie naturalne, że ufa się całkowicie osobie, którą się kocha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie zranisz mnie, Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna część. Ta sprawiła mi nieco trudności, jeżeli chodzi o napisanie jej ;-; miałam setki pomysłów co do ich pierwszego razu, lecz za cholerę nie wiedziałam jak zacząć. Łatwe jest wymyślanie tego wszystkiego w głowie, lecz żeby potem to przenieść w realne słowa... masakra... ;-; Dlatego nie zdziwię się, jeżeli to krótkie coś wam się nie spodoba, sama czuję jakiś okropny niedosyt i mam wrażenie, że wszystko jest źle napisane. Przepraszam i (oby) miłego czytania :)

 - Jesteś tego pewny?  
 - Tak, jestem.  
 Dereka to jednak nie przekonało; Stiles może i chciał aby jego głos brzmiał nonszalancko i całkowicie przekonująco, ale wilkołak doskonale słyszał to cichutkie drżenie wydobywające się z głębi gardła Stilesa. Dodatkowo chłopak pachniał strachem. Derek w końcu był wstanie wyczuć to wszystko.  
 - Powinniśmy przerwać - powiedział i odsunął się nieco od Stilesa.  
 - Nie, nie, nie. Dlaczego?  
 Chłopak popatrzył na wilkołaka szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
 - Nie jesteś jeszcze gotów. To twój pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, prawda? Nie chcę cię zranić.  
 - Co? Nie zranisz mnie, Derek. Wiem to. Ufam ci.  
 - I w tym problem - mruknął mężczyzna. - Za bardzo mi ufasz i zbyt mocno we mnie wierzysz. To nienaturalne.  
 - Co ty bredzisz? Kocham cię, ty wielki idioto. To całkowicie naturalne, że ufa się całkowicie osobie, którą się kocha!  
 Stiles złapał twarz wilkołaka w obie dłonie i uniósł się nieco, aby go pocałować. Po dłuższej chwili przerwał pocałunek, ale nie odsunął swojej twarzy od Dereka.  
 - No dalej, Derek. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja czekałem na ten moment od wieków. Dosłownie o tym śniłem!  
 Derek zmarszczył i zacisnął mocno szczęki.  
 - Ale jeżeli potem będziesz narzekał i żałował...  
 - Nie będę, wielkoludzie - zapewnił go Stiles, smyrając czubek jego nosa swoim.  
 Derek pocałował nastolatka. Strach chłopaka wciąż był wyczuwalny, jednak teraz nasiliło się także jego podniecenie. Zapachy Stilesa oszałamiały zmysły Dereka.  
 Wilkołak tak samo jak Stiles nie mógł się doczekać ich pierwszego wspólnego razu. Tak naprawdę najchętniej zrobiłby to już wcześniej. Ale bał się zranić chłopaka. Derek kochał Stilesa najbardziej na świecie. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że byłby wstanie pokochać kogoś TAK BARDZO. Nie chciał go stracić przez swoje narwanie. Dlatego nigdy nie naciskał. Kiedy ich zwyczajne pocałunki przemieniały się w coś więcej, a on czuł, że zaczyna mu się robić ciasno w spodniach, przerywał ich kontakt i się odsuwał. Derek miał wrażenie, że zachowuje się jak zakochany, napalony nastolatek.  
 Kiedy w końcu teraz mieli być tak blisko siebie jak nigdy wcześniej nie byli, Derek chciał aby byli wstanie na zawsze zapamiętać ten moment.  
 Dlatego starał się jak tylko mógł; całował Stilesa po twarzy i szyi, dotykał jego gołej skóry, przygryzał delikatnie jego uszy. Wdychał zapał podniecenia nastolatka, sunąc czubkiem nosa od linii jego szczęki aż po pępek. Patrzył na Stilesa z pożądaniem w oczach kiedy zdejmował mu spodnie i bokserki. Chciał bez słów przekazać chłopakowi jak bardzo jest piękny i jak strasznie Derek go pragnie.  
 Tej nocy stali się jednością. Skóra przy skórze, ciało w ciele. Stiles kurczowo oplatał nogi i ramiona wokół Dereka. Gdyby nie jego wilkołacze zdolności, nastolatek pozostawiłby na nim ślady zadrapań, a także i siniaki. Niestety Stiles nie był wilkołakiem, więc kiedy Derek robił mu malinki i czasem za mocno zaciskał dłonie na biodrach czy talii chłopaka, powstawały tam trwałe ślady. Ale Stiles nie narzekał. Wręcz przeciwnie; cieszył się, że ma coś co pokazywało innym do kogo należy.  
 Po wszystkim leżeli na pościeli przesiąkniętej ich zapachami i sokami, mocno się do siebie przytulając. Stiles nie będąc już dłużej złączonym z Derekiem czuł się w pewien sposób pusty. Jednak wciąż szczęśliwy jak diabli. Nic go nie bolało; nie wiedział czy to było przez doświadczenie wilkołaka, czy może Derek po prostu zabierał mu jego ból. Nie wiedział, ale również nic go to nie obchodziło. Czuł się zbyt dobrze i sennie aby o tym myśleć.  
 Tak więc leżał na Dereku z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając głęboko i równomiernie. Mężczyzna obejmował go jedną ręką, a drugą delikatnie głaskał go po policzku. Nie jeden raz spał z kobietami i mężczyznami. Jednak szczerze mógł wyznać, że to co właśnie przeżył ze Stilesem było najlepsze co do tej pory miał. Nikt nie mógł się z nim równać. Może to potęga miłości? Kto wie.  
 Po prostu był szczęśliwy, że mógł być z kimś kogo kochał najbardziej na świecie.  
 Reszta nie miała znaczenia.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: kiedy pisałam fragment "zaczyna mu się robić ciasno w spodniach" przez przypadek zamiast "ciasno" napisałam "ciasto". Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłam, wyobraziłam sobie takiego Dereka piekącego ciasto w swoich spodniach ;-; Śmiałam się z tego dobre parę minut. Mózgu, co jest z tobą nie tak?


End file.
